40 Truths about The Jūbi
by X59
Summary: To do this day no one knows the legendary ten-tailed-demon, the Jūbi, was once human. They would be thunderstrucked to learn that the terrifying, deadly, monsterous, twisted and evil Jūbi was once the noble, sweet, loving, and joyful Zak Saturday.


1. To do this day no one knows the legendary ten-tailed-demon, the _Jūbi,_

was once human.

2. They would be even more shocked to learn that the feared demon of chaos was once a young man of 12.

3. They would be thunderstrucked to learn that the terrifying, deadly, monsterous, twisted and evil _Jūbi _was once the noble, sweet, loving, and joyful Zak Saturday.

4. They would be devasted and chilled to the core of their souls to learn that humanity in essence gave birth to the deadly _Jūbi._

5. Before the _Jūbi_ was Zak Saturday, it had another name.

It was called Kur.

6. The legendary Kur capable of controlling the legendary cryptids.

7. For the longest time his family believed he would be the one to stop Kur.

8. The fight with the mad-man V.V. Argosts.

9. They are in Antartica,when the family learns the truth.

10. They are betrayed by the paranoid secret scientists.

11. The Naga would explain that he is not fully human.

12. He is half-human and half-cryptid.

13. They are hiding from the secret scientists, the naga, and Argosts himself when they encounter a shadow priestess, named Justice.

14. Soon after meeting her, he would lose his virginity Justice. He never sees her dark smirk as he sleeps next to her or her dark chanting.

15. Justice will smile and kiss him one last before he and his family leave.

Some how his parents never found out that he had sex.

16. It is Antartica, ironically enough, when Zak Saturdays and Kur are thrown to the sands of time and the _Jūbi_ begins.

17. The four-way battle will be instense with the lines being.

The Saturdays, Doyle, Zon, Komado, Fisk, and somehow Van Rook, on one side.

Another side being the Naga and the Antartic Cryptid.

Another being the Secret Scienstists.

With the last side with Argosts, Munya, and Abbey.

18. Van Rook is the first die but he smiles as he takes both the Grey Sisters with him.

19. Their is a roar of fury from him as he sees his parents die by Argosts own hands.

20. The others eyes widen as he keeps screaming culching his head as his kur-power activates.

21. They dont know what to think when the dark mist begins surrounding his body.

22. It is this moment of chaos and madness that the naga gloat that Kur is ready to reclaim his rightful destiny.

23. "You killed my parents! My Mother! My Father!" With a great thunderous cry and the terrible explosion that follows Zak Saturday is gone and the _Jūbi_ is born.

24. The only survivors of the explosions are Doyle, Fisk, Argosts, the Naga, and Dr. Arthur Beeman.

25. They can only gabe at what he has become.

26. The single eye and the ten tails horrify beyond measure and even more so when they eye turns to them.

27. In a show of pure power the _Jūbi_ lets loose a powerful blast that destroys moon.

28. Quicker than lightning the demon swings his leg Argosts is killing by being stepped on.

29. The naga in their moment of glory suffer next for the demon quickly swings his monsterous tails and it caues untold devastion that Doyle escapes because of his jet-pack, Fisk becomes Doyle grabbed him and the Doctor because of his flying machine.

30. "Mini-man....." Doyle voice is weak and hardly believing on what he is seeing. The demon's single turns to him and the only thing that saves Doyle is Justice's laughing voice.

31. "I didnt believe it could work." Justice is pleasently suprirsed. "Now great demon I am your master and I comm-" She never gets to finish because she did her chaotic magic too well and Zak is now a mindless demon. She is destroyed by a blast of energy.

32. "Dear mother of god!!" Beeman screams and tries to get away.

The _Jūbi_ eager for fun gives chance.

"Leave me alone one-eye," are the last words he will ever say before he is eaten alive.

33. "Fisk no!" Doyle screams before the world is changed forever.

34. Fisk's uses his lemurian powers to try to turn his "brother" back to normal but it fails and all he does cause a huge explosion that creates the world that the Shinobi know.

35. Doyle is killed and _Jūbi_ falls asleep in the sea.

36. He is awakened when humans first begin to master Chakra.

37. He meets and is defeated by the Sage of Six Paths.

38. He was then sealed within the Sage.

39. Later his essence is split into nine different demons and his body is entombed in a colossal stone and it becomes the new moon.

40. The _Jūbi_ was once an innocent child named Zak Saturday, and that is something that even he doesnt remember.

_**Author's Note:**_ This just came about after a random thought in my name. The thought for the curious people outside was, "What if the _Jūbi_ was once human, and then I watched the the beginning of season 3 of the secret saturdays and the rest was history.


End file.
